The overall objective of our research program is to clarify the role of the brain in the control of episodic luteinizing hormone release from the anterior pituitary. In particular we are studying catecholamine involvement in, and the effects of brain stimulation, on pulsatile LH secretion. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Drouva, S.V. and R.V. Gallo. Further evidence for inhibition of episodic luteinizing hormone release in ovariectomized rats by stimulation of dopamine receptors, Endocrinology (In press: March 1977). Gallo, R.V. and G.P. Moberg. Serotonin-mediated inhibition of episodic LH release during electrical stimulation of the arcuate nucleus in ovariectomized rats, Endocrinology (In press: April 1977).